Expectations
by snowflake-shona
Summary: SG-1 help the Tok'ra move, but when they are attacked, Sam is injured. Sam Jack. Complete


Expectations

By Shona Carnall

****

**Summary:** SG-1 help the Tok'ra move.

**Category:** Drama/Anguish. 

**Season:** 5-ish.

**Rating:** 13 (some mild references).

**Pairing:** Jack/Sam.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with MGM or anything to do with Stargate SG-1 or the movie.  These characters aren't mine (pity! Imagine the fun I could have!!) so don't sue me!

**Authors Note:**  Please Read and Review!  Thanx!

****************************************************

It's not very busy tonight, Jack thought to himself.  Well, apart from the large group of SGC workers in the corner on their monthly night out to O'Malley's in town.  However, with all the racket they were making, you would swear that the place was completely full.  It was the one chance a month the staff at the SGC got to let their hair down, relax and get very drunk.

Sam was wearing her leathers, much to the delight of her male counterparts.  Jack couldn't help but notice the way they hugged her perfect behind, but he didn't want the rest of the room to see him staring at his 2IC'sbuttso he quickly tore his gaze from Sam and back to Daniel who was droning on about something.  Jack always found it amusing to watch Daniel drunk, as he would prattle on about absolutely anything.

"But why are they green?" he shouted awaking Jack from his daydreaming.  

"I don't know.  It's just one of those mysteries of life." Jack answered, but to be fair he wasn't listening to the conversation to begin with so it really was a mystery.  Daniel, who didn't seem satisfied by Jack's answer, turned to his next unsuspecting victim, Siler, to explain his query.

Jack staggered towards Teal'c, who was sitting at a table with a full glass of orange juice in front of him talking to the 'Chevron Guy', as Jack liked to call him.

"I mean, why can't there be a different number of chevrons?" he complained.  

"You require seven chevrons to be able to locate any three-dimensional point in space," Teal'c explained.

"One day, I'm just not going to say 'Chevron 7 Locked' and then they will be sorry," he plotted.

"That would be most unwise," Teal'c added.

"Indeed," Jack butted in.  They both looked at him.  "Hey T, hey… er… you," he was never good with names.

"I'm going to get another drink.  Want one?" the guy offered.  

"Sure.  T?" he asked looking towards Teal'c who stared at his full glass of orange juice then back at Jack with a raised eyebrow.  Jack instantly turned back to Walter (or at least that was what he thought he was called).

"A beer thanks," and the guy he wandered off in the direction of the bar.

"Is it wise for you to have another alcoholic beverage Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c asked as Jack sat down beside him.

"Probably not, but we all can't be as wise as you Teal'c," he said.  Jack turned his attention back to the pool game that Sam and Janet had taken charge and were now playing against Daniel and Lieutenant Simmons.  Jack smiled as he watched Daniel trying to figure out which end of the cue he was suppose to use.  "Better go and give him a hand," he told Teal'c and he walked over to the confused archaeologist.

"I think you find this end easier to hit the balls with," Jack explained to Daniel taking the cue out of his hands and turning it the right way up.

"Ahh!" Daniel said finally getting the right end of the stick.  Jack stood back as Daniel tried to take his shot, and he found himself sandwiched between Janet and Sam.  Daniel had several attempts at hitting the ball, but completely missed each time.  

"Fancy a game, Colonel?" Janet invited him.

"Now, that would be unwise," he said mimicking Teal'c.  Jack knew that, between them, Janet and Sam were brilliant pool players and pitted against them would certainly result in failure – for him!

"Aw, come on sir, it's a tradition."  Jack looked quizzically at Sam.  "You play and we kick your butt."

"Coz that's going to induce me to play," he said with his usual hint of sarcasm.

"I hit it!" they heard Daniel scream and they turned to look at what Daniel had potted. Jack laughed, closely followed by Sam and Janet.  Janet wandered over to Daniel and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I think you're meant to hit the white ball, not the black," she smiled. 

"Oh," Daniel said looking at the table then bursting into laughter.  He gave Janet a cuddle as they both laughed together at Daniel's folly.  

"I don't think you've quite got the hang of this game Daniel," Sam joked.

"Clearly not," he agreed.  "I'm going to get another drink.  Now that I can do." Daniel said he and Janet wandered over to the bar.

"That leaves you and me Graham," Sam said returning to the game.  Simmons nervously smiled.  Jack couldn't help but notice that, although Simmons was nervous around Sam, he was worse when Jack was there.  It was like Simmons was worried that Jack was going to kill him simply for talking to Sam.  Jack knew better though.  He knew that Sam didn't like Simmons in that way so wouldn't have to beat him up – Sam would do it for him if he tried anything. 

After Simmons had been beaten for the third time, he finally gave in and decided to leave the table to Sam.  

"Sir, will you have a game with me?" Sam invited.  Jack thought for a moment.  Did he dare play a game with her?  He looked carefully at her. She was very drunk at this point and it would easier for him to win.

"Sure, I'll play, but first I'll get us both a drink." Jack said thinking he better make sure that she was completely drunk before he tried to beat her.  After passing her the pint, he moved to the head of the table to break. 

"Who says you can break?" Sam protested.

"Come on, you have to give me a head start," Jack pleaded.

"OK, but only this once," she said stepping back from the pool table.  He took the break and managed to pot three balls before he missed the number four ball and it was finally Sam's shot.  She downed the rest of her pint and stepped up to the table.  Jack knew he was in with a chance when he watched her stumble to the table to take her shot.  He couldn't help but want to take advantage of the situation.  He leaned over Sam's shoulder and whispered softly to her.

"Don't miss now.  You know I'm going to beat you.  Doesn't matter what you try, I'll beat you this time."

"That a promise?" she said looking at him.

"It's a guarantee," he said with a sexy smile sweeping across his lips making Sam's stomach do somersaults.  He stepped round the table to stand completely opposite her, intimidating her.  She couldn't keep her eyes off him and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but stare at her CO.

"You gonna take the shot or not?" he said.  She took a deep breath and finally took the shot.  She watched as the cue hit the white ball and it went rolling across the table towards the number five ball and completely missing it!

"HA!" Jack shouted in triumph.  Sam shook her head.

"That's not fair.  You're cheating!" she complained.  

"Damn right.  How else am I going to win?" he said getting ready to take his shot.  He was perfectly posed to pot the number nine ball with it placed precarelessly on the edge of the middle pocket.  It only needed a small tap to pot it.  But Sam had other ideas.  If he wanted to play dirty, she would show him how bad she could be.  The rational part of Sam told her that this could spiral out of control, but she wanted to see how Jack would react.  She knew Jack had been staring at her from across the room.  She could feel his eyes on her, feel it even more than the others in the room.  She could feel the heat in them, even from across the room.  But now, the tide had turned and it was her chance to make him sweat.  

She stood beside the pocket and gently eased the leather jacket off her shoulders and dropped it down passed her elbows in one swift movement to reveal her tight fitting, low cut vest top underneath.  Jack unconsciously stopped eyeing up the ball to eye up his 2IC instead.  His jaw nearly hit the floor when she removed the jacket and he was not able to take his eyes off her.  Game, set and match, she thought to her self as she placed her jacket on the empty seat and then leaned on the pool table waiting for Jack.

"Jack?  Are you going to take your shot or what?" she teased knowing fine well that he was never going to pot the ball now.  She saw him reluctantly take his eyes off her and back to the table.

Again, he tried to line his shot up but found it increasingly hard with Sam standing just there with the sexiest outfit he had ever seen her in.  He decided that there was nothing left but to play the shot and hope for the best.  

He hit the white just hard enough, he thought, to tap the nine ball into the pocket.  But he under calculated the distance and strength needed to reach the ball.  The white ball stopped millimetres short of the nine ball and the nine ball stayed exactly where it was.  

"Ha back," Sam said teasing the cue from Jack's fingertips.  "Let me show you how it's done."  She gently tapped the white ball and it hit the nine ball straight into the middle pocket.  She turned to Jack and smiled as she went to line up for the next shot.

"You miss the next shot, we stay at mine tonight," he said desperately trying to put her off.

"And if I pot it?" she said, trying to prove that this tactic was not going to work on her.

"We stay at yours."  This seemed to do the trick.  Jack could hear her breathing becoming faster and see her body becoming tense.  He had her exactly where he wanted her.  She stood leaning against the pool table trying to hold herself up and stop herself from collapsing in front of him.  "No pressure then," she added before regaining her self-control and trying to finish the game.  There was only the number eight ball left and if she potted it, she won (more than just the game).  Her instinct telling her things would go too far was proving to be right, but part of her still didn't care.  This type of serious flirting was fun and Jack didn't seem to put off by it, and instead, joined in with the fun.

Jack smiled as she potted the eight ball and won the game.  She turned to face him with triumph at winning the game but the smile on Jack's face was broader than hers.

"You just didn't want to stay at mine, isn't it," he said making his way round the table to where she was standing.  "Wanna head off now, or do you want another drink?" Jack said. He really had had too much to drink.  But it would appear so did she by her answer.

"No thanks.  Let's just head off home," she said leading him out of O'Malley's and walking off down the street to her house.

"So why exactly did you want to come to my house for?" Sam said seductively.  

"Your house is closer," he joked as they reached the door.  Suddenly Jack didn't know why he was there.  "I should probably be off…" he said backing away.

"You're here now.  You can sleep on the sofa," Sam invited as she walked into her house leaving the door wide open for Jack.  Jack followed her, worried that she might collapse especially after having so much to drink that night.  She was trying to take her jacket off and having some trouble with it.  Jack came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, helping her ease off her leather jacket off and dropped it on the floor.  But Jack did not remove his hands from her.  He rested his hands on her waist and gently kissed her neck.  He felt her body shaking.

"You're shaking," he whispered.

"So are you," she added as she reached up to touch his face as he continued to softly kiss her neck.  She closed her eyes and leaned backwards into his arms.  He tightened his grip around her waist and he continued to kiss her.  

Finally she turned to face him and for a moment they stared at each other.  This is what they both had wanted for so long and now they stood, facing each other, both knowing that this was the moment.  Jack leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Every part of Sam was screaming for more, and was screaming so loud that she no longer could hear her head telling her to obey the regulations.  The kiss became more passionate with her hands hurriedly trying to unbutton his shirt while his hands tried to manoeuvre her top over her head without breaking lip contact.  Sam finally broke away and smiled at Jack.  She took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom.  This was it.  Jack closed the door behind him as they embraced again.

**************************************************

Sam awoke and tiredly opened her eyes.  The sunlight coming into her room blinded her.  But it wasn't the warmth of the light that she felt but the throbbing in her head.  She could feel the blood pumping behind her eyes as the headache seemed to increase with intensity the more time that passed.  She opened her eyes just a little to check the time on her alarm clock on her bedside table.  It was only 06:13.  She didn't have to be in work till eight so she had plenty of time to get ready, have a shower, and down a bottle of aspirins before she had to leave the house.  

She tried to turn over and she realised that there was something restricting her and it was the bed covers.  She looked down and noticed she seemed to have three arms!

"Oh god," she said as she turned to see who she had brought home with her last night, hoping to god that it wasn't Simmons.  She lay there in shock at the sight of Jack lying beside her, naked, and still asleep with his arm around her waist.  

"Oh my god," she said quietly not wanting to wake Jack just yet.  She carefully slipped from Jack's grasp and off the bed, making sure she didn't wake him, and collected some clothes.  She quickly put some clothes on in the bathroom and desperately rummaged around the bathroom cabinet for some aspirin but coming up empty.  She cursed and slammed the door closed.  She then heard a noise coming from her bedroom.  The door slam must have woken up Jack.  She peered into her room and found that Jack had covered himself up and was staring around the room looking a little confused.  He caught sight of her.

"Morning," he said a little unsure what the hell he was suppose to say.

"Morning," Sam replied.  She stood there for a moment, totally speechless.  What was she suppose to say?  Instead of coming up with a comment she just closed the door and made her way to the kitchen, to make herself a cup of coffee.  She sat down on her sofa in the living room, legs curled up to her against her chest with the warm cup in her hands.  Her head was really throbbing now, but at least the memory cells seemed to be waking up and she could remember some events of last night.  She could remember playing pool with Jack, and walking home with him, or more like staggering home with him.  She could remember inviting him to stay and kissing him but not a lot after that.  What a romantic moment it turned out to be.  She had always imagined (and dreamed about) a night together with Jack and the reality of it was nothing like the fairy tale she had imagined.

She jumped as she heard the click of the bedroom door.  Jack slowly emerged, seemingly having as much of a hangover as she did.  

"You got any aspirin?" he groggily asked.  She simply shook her head.  Did he realise what had happened?  If not, should she tell him?  So many questions were floating around her head that didn't have answers, but the question she really wanted answered was where is the nearest pharmacist?  She got up to make some breakfast.  She didn't really feel like food but if she didn't have anything, she would regret it later.  She walked into the kitchen where Jack was seated with a cup of coffee, which he had made himself with his head resting on the kitchen bench.  Sam turned her back to Jack and put some toast in the toaster and was searching the cupboards for some jam when Jack spoke up.

"We need to talk about this?" Jack said.  Well, that answered a few of her questions.

"Yeah," she answered.  There was a few moments of silence as both strove to find the right words to say.

"Jack?"

"Sam?" they said simultaneously.  "Ladies first," Jack invited.

"Jack, last night doesn't change things," she said, knowing too well that it did. 

"Yeah it does," he contradicted her.  "But it shouldn't.  We have to be grown up about this."  Sam thought that was rich coming from him, but didn't say anything.

"Jack…" Sam said struggling to find the words.  "…We know how each other feels, but if things change, you know what that means."  Jack nodded in acknowledgement.  He knew fine well what that meant; no more SG-1, no more going through the gate and a court marshal for the pair of them.  He loved Sam, but he loved what he did and so did she.  Jack always told himself the day that he retires is the day that he proposes to her.  But since that was not today, they would have to move on from this.  They weren't going to pretend that it didn't happen, but say that it doesn't change things.  That seemed to satisfy both parties and Sam made him some breakfast.  Jack took one bite from the piece of toast and his stomach refused to take any more.  

"I'm going to get off and see if I can find some aspirin," Jack announced not long after half six.  Sam saw him to the door.  Suddenly there was this urge to kiss him, but she restrained herself and just smiled instead as she watched the love of her life walk away after one amazing night, and she couldn't even remember the rest, but what she could she knew was amazing.  She sadly closed the door behind him and jumped into the shower before heading off to Cheyenne Mountain for the briefing with General Hammond about mineral deposits on P3X-985.  She was supposed to spend last night preparing for it, but Jack and Daniel had persuaded her to go out instead.

"Oh well," she thought to herself.  "It's not like anyone is actually going to listen or even understand what I'm going to say anyways."  

*****************************************************

Two Months Later.

Things had gone back to normal between Jack and Sam and no-one at the base seemed aware of what had happened.  A few mentioned that they had seen them leave together but believed Jack when he told them that he just walked her home.  

Today, they were embarking to Algartha to help the Tok'ra move to yet another planet.

"Why are they moving again?" Daniel asked Sam as they were all seated in the briefing room.

"The décor doesn't go with any of their stuff," Jack commented.  Sam gave Jack a tired look.  

"They have to move periodically to ensure that they are not found by the Gou'ald," she explained undeterred by Jack's comment.  

"And of course, dad's going to be there," Jack said to Sam.  It was true, that was one of the main reason she agreed to help the Tok'ra on this occasion was because her dad was going to be there helping out.  It had been months since she had seen her dad and she had to admit that she missed him, but she would never tell him that.

"Sir," Sam said addressing General Hammond, "if we help the Tok'ra they will be in our debt," she said trying to justify the trip.

"SG-1, you have a go," General Hammond said giving him permission for the trip.  Sam was excited at the prospect of seeing her father.  She had so much to tell him, and so much to conceal.  

It didn't take them long to change into their fatigues and they were ready to go.  They were standing in the gate room waiting for the seven co-ordinates to put into the computer and a wormhole to be established.

"Excited about seeing dad?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir.  I haven't heard how his mission to Kadesh went yet," she said.

"I'm sure he can't wait to tell you," Jack said.  "And of course, there is so much for you to tell him."  Sam shot a look at Jack and couldn't believe he would say such a thing, in such a public place.

"I mean, that mineral survey was a complete success and we did rescue Daniel from the inhabitants of the Amazon type women, poor man."  Sam laughed, not only at the memory of Daniel being restrained by a group of young, beautiful women on the planet trying to seduce him, but at Jack pretending that he was on about something else just to wind her up.  Just like Jack.  He knew exactly how to wind her up.  

Jack smiled as he saw her reaction to his comment.  That was just the reaction he was hoping for.  But he would have to be careful round Jacob as he would be able to sense something was up and question them about it.  Jack looked at Sam and noticed her holding her stomach.

"What's up?" he asked caringly.

"Cramp," she honestly answered.  It was too much information for Jack, who just replied with an understanding nod.

The whoosh of the gate turned their attention away from each other and they watched as the shimmering pool settled down indicating it had established a wormhole with Algartha and they were ready.

"Let's go campers," Jack said as he led his team through the gate.  

They stepped through the gate and emerged on the other side to the planet Algartha.  They were greeted with the sight of a snow covered wonderland, with all the local vegetation underneath at least three feet of snow.

"And they want to leave here?" Daniel questioned.  Jack scourged the snowy landscape keeping a look out for 'unfriendlies' who could appear from anywhere.  His concentration was lost went something hard hit the back of his head.  He quickly turned around pointing his P90 in the direction he thought the projectile came from.  But all he could see was Carter quickly hiding her snow covered hands and smiling innocently.  He was not going to fall for that.  He bent down to collect some snow.

Sam, who was holding another snowball, saw the sight in front of her.  Her CO was bending down leaving his butt wide open for attack. The temptation was just too much.  She threw the snowball and it was a direct hit, leaving a wet patch where it hit.  Jack instantly stood up straight and turned to Sam who couldn't contain her laughter anymore.  

"Hey!" Jack protested as he wiped the snow off his fatigue bottoms.  "Now you're gonna get it," he threatened as he picked up some snow and made it into a ball.  He threw it hard at Sam, but Sam ducked and it narrowly missed her head, and hit Daniel on the back instead.

"HEY!" Daniel shouted out.  "What did I do?" he protested at involuntarily participating in a snowball fight.  However, the child in Daniel took over and he couldn't help but join in with Sam and Jack's game.  Teal'c also joined in, and it ended up being Jack and Teal'c verses Sam and Daniel.  Sam and Jack, however, seemed intent on getting each other, with most of their snowballs aimed at each other.  

Several minutes into the game, Teal'c suddenly stopped and was looking around the surrounding area, seemingly searching for something.

"T, what is it?" Jack asked, just after he had thrown a snowball of Sam's head.  

"O'Neill, I thought I heard something," Teal'c said confused as he could not see anything apart from snow for miles around, but he could sense something.

"That was probably Carters submission," Jack joked.  Sam, annoyed, threw her snowball off Jack's head for the comment.  Jack picked up another snowball but this time, he was sure he saw something by the bank and stood completely still as he tried to focus in on whatever was out there.  

He didn't have to wait long to discover who it was.  All Jack could see was a ring of snowballs coming at his team being thrown by people hiding down the bank, out of sight of SG-1.  Jack and the team ducked, some, like Daniel, were slower than the rest and he was bombarded by snowballs coming from all directions.

Jack picked up his P90 and was unsure where to point the powerful weapon as the enemy had completely surrounded them.  Jack noticed several figures coming towards them.  The glare off the sun on the snow made it difficult for Jack and the rest of the team to see the figures clearly so he had to wait before firing on them.  Last thing Jack wanted was another friendly fire incident.

As the figures become increasingly closer, Sam instantly recognised one of the figures.

"Dad!" she said as the embraced.  "How are you?"

"Not bad.  You?" she asked his daughter.

"I'm great." She smiled as she answered.

"Jack, how are you," Jacob said turning to the Colonel.

"Not bad.  The knee's playing up a bit," Jack honestly answered.

"You're getting old Jack," Jacob joked.  

"And clearly you are not," Jack retorted.  Jacob turned to Daniel.

"I'm sorry Daniel about the snowballs," Jacob apologised.  

"Yeah, why did you attack us?" Jack asked.

"Couldn't resist.  You were out in the open, unaware of our presence and too busy fighting among yourselves to notice until it was too late," he explained.

"And I'm sure it's got nothing to do with me beating you at chess last time we met," Sam said remembering how it only took 34 moves to beat him when he was last at the SGC.

"Of course not," he said unconvincingly.  

They were led to the ring platform and to the underground tunnels the Tok'ra used.  No matter how many times she saw them, Sam was always amazed by the technology used to build these tunnels and hoped to one day to figure out how it works and use it on earth.  For now she would just watch in amazement as a tunnel is destroyed at one side of the tunnel complex. 

"I love what you've done with the place," Jack commented in his usual sarcastic fashion. 

"Sorry Jack, we didn't have time to decorate," Jacob retorted as he led them into a chamber that contained several tanks filled with water and one containing a symbiote.

"Who's that?" Daniel enquired as he peered into the occupied tank.

"His name is Telmark.  His host was fatally injured during a mission to Pi-Ramesses," Jacob explained.

"So how did your mission at Karnak go dad?" Sam asked.  

"It was good.  I managed to infiltrate Olukun's forces as a minor Goa'uld and was able to prohibit his plans to attack a Tok'ra base by planting a bomb in the generator and disabling his engines.  It will take a while before he can rebuild his engine so he won't be going anywhere for a while," Jacob explained.  

"So, it went smoothly?" Jack asked.

"Smoothly as expected."

"So, if everything went smoothly, why are you moving?  I mean, you won't be able to have any more snowball fights if you leave," Jack remarked.

"It's necessary I'm afraid.  If we didn't move, we are liable to be discovered by the Goa'uld and our base is open to attack, as you know oh too well Jack," Jacob said trying to talk to SG-1 and read the vitals of the Tok'ra in front of him.

"How are we able to assist?" Teal'c asked Jacob.

How indeed Teal'c," Jack agreed.  "Where should we start?"

"Colonel, as I already explained, we are here simply to advise and watch over the Tok'ra base and it's final destruction once vacated," Sam explained getting a little annoyed that Jack clearly hadn't listened the third time she explained the plan to him.

"Oh right!" he said finally clicking.  "So, what are we meant to do in the meantime?" Jack asked.

"Use your imagination, Jack," Jacob said exiting the room when another member of the Tok'ra called Selmac over to resolve an argument.  At Jacob's comment, Jack just looked at Sam who, cottoning on to what Jack was implying, went a slight shade of red and so wished that he had not brought up the subject in such an public area.

The team were told to wait for the Tok'ra to finish packing up their stuff and it didn't take Jack long to become bored.

"Are they nearly done?" Jack asked his teammates.  Teal'c just ignored him.  It had taken him a few years, but he now knew the colonel's humour and his use of rhetorical questions.  Daniel was reading a book the Tok'ra had given him on all the information on the ancients they could find and Sam was fiddling with some Tok'ra devise that was broken and she was attempting to fix it with her limited knowledge of the technology.  But Jack, who had nothing to do apart from complain, sat to one side of the empty room they were placed in polishing his P90 for the tenth time in the space of two hours.

"What's taking so long?  It's not like they have much stuff," Jack complained.  

"You only realise how much stuff you have when you move," Sam said hoping that would satisfy Jack's thirst for conversation.  Jack was still bored and decided he fancied a walk around the remaining tunnels.

"I'm going for a wander," he told his team as he got up.

"I'll come with you.  I want to see where my dad's got to," Sam said getting up and following her CO out of the room.

"You seem a little apprehensive, sir," Sam commented as she and Jack wandered around the corridors.  

"It's just the usual feeling of dread," he explained.

"You think something's going to go wrong?" Sam asked.  Jack just gave her a look. "Good point.  Something always seems to go wrong."

They both wandered into the lab again and found Jacob standing over the tank with the symbiote in.  He didn't look too happy.

"Hey dad,"

"Hey kid," he replied.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"The symbiote is not responding to treatment," Selmak answered.

"Is there anything you can do?" Sam enquired.

"We have tried everything possible, but the symbiote was severely damaged during the mission," Selmak explained.  "However, the host died before they could release information about the success of his mission."

"Why doesn't he just take a host and tell you then try and heal him?" Jack suggested.

"The symbiote is too weak to take a host; it would risk death by doing so," Selmak explained.

They were interrupted by the sound of several Tok'ra running and shouting down the corridor.

"Dad?" Sam said.

"Stay here," Jacob instructed and he ran off to find out what had happened.  

He needn't have moved from the room to discover the reason for the panic as shards of crystals come falling from the ceiling as a blast could be heard bombarding the landscape above.

"D'oh!" Jack said, as he made his way out into the corridor to find out what or who it was this time.

Jacob was ordering younger Tok'ra round trying to fix the damage done to the tunnels and discover what the cause of the cave in was.  Soon it became very clear when another explosion could be heard.

"Selmak!" a Tok'ra said running towards Selmak.  "Baal's forces have discovered our base.  He is deploying ground troops as we speak," the Tok'ra hurriedly said.

"Prepare for evacuation," Selmak ordered.

"Jacob?" Jack said making Jacob return.

"It seems we have been betrayed.  Baal's forces are attacking us.  You must leave at once," Jacob said worried.

"So must you," Jack responded.

"Jack, get out of here before the gate is taken," Jacob ordered.  There was a huge explosion, and Jack had to grab Jacob and just managed to pull him out of the way of the falling crystals as the corridor they were just standing in collapsed.  

"Ahh!" Jack heard Sam scream.

"Sam!" he shouted.  Jacob and Jack both looked at each other after hearing her scream and hurriedly moved some of the fallen crystals to get to her.  When they entered, Daniel was being helped up by Teal'c who had also been hit by the falling ceiling.  Daniel's glasses were broken and they were all covered in dust and water.  The water had come from the water tanks, which had all been broken, and the symbiote in the one tank had disappeared.

****************************************************

Sam was lying on the ground beside one of he broken tanks, not moving. Jack and Jacob ran over to her and eased the large crystal off her, and after much effort, they managed to move it off her body.  

"Sam?" Jack said trying to wake his 2IC up.  

"Sam?" Jacob repeated taking his daughter's hand.  Her head was bleeding and her hair was full dust. She opened her eyes, and Jack couldn't have been happier, but what he saw scared him.  She opened her eyes and the glowed.

"Telmark?" Jacob said realising what had happened.

"Selmak? I had no choice," the Tok'ra told him.  

"How's Sam?" Jack impatiently asked.

"She is fine.  Her injuries are superficial," he told them.  She closed her eyes and when they opened again, it was Sam who spoke.

"Oh my god!" she screamed in pain as she grabbed her lower abdomen.  

"Sam what's wrong?" Jack said worried what was wrong, since the Tok'ra had just said she was fine.  But Sam couldn't speak; she was in too much pain.  

Jacob looked at Jack for an answer but Jack didn't have one to give him.  He was as puzzled as Jacob was.  Tears were running down Sam's face.  She was in so much pain she could hardly keep her eyes open.  Her stomach felt like someone had stuck a combat knife into it and was continuingly turning it round and round.

There was another explosion as Baal's forces tried to penetrate the surface and destroy the Tok'ra base.  

"We can't stay here," Jack said as more debris came crashing down around them.

"Help me move her," Jacob said as he gently picked up his daughter in his arms with the help of Jack and took her into a more secure room.  Teal'c followed while holding Daniel up who seemed to be suffering from concussion and dragged him into the room and placed him gently on the floor ensuring he wasn't going to fall over and hit his head.  He made his way over to Colonel O'Neill to check on Sam.

"How is Major Carter?" he enquired.

"I dunno," Jack said frustrated.  He wanted to help her but did not know what was wrong with her.

"I don't understand," Jacob said out loud.  "Telmark said there was nothing wrong with her, so why is she in so much pain?" he pondered.  Jack got some morphine from his med kit and handed it to Jacob.

"This might help," Jack said, desperately trying to do something, anything.  Jacob injected his daughter with he drug and hoped it would ease the pain, but after several minutes there was still no change in her condition and the pain had not eased off.

Daniel finally came round, and albeit a little groggy, was trying to find out what was wrong with Sam and how on earth they were suppose to get out of there.  

"We've got to get Sam to the Gate," Daniel demanded.

"Major Carter needs medical attention," Teal'c added.

"I know," Jack said.  "But I'm still concerned about the party going on upstairs," he told his friends.  Sordaa, the young Tok'ra Jack had seen Selmak talking to earlier, came running into the room where they were all standing.

"Selmak," he started, "they have taken the gate."  Daniel looked at Jack in horror.  How were they supposed to get Sam home now?  Sordaa, took Selmak to one side and was talking to him, till Jacob came forward and started shouting at Sordaa.

"You have got to be kidding!" he shouted.  "This is my daughter we are talking about."

"I am aware who the host is.  But Telmark must tell us about his mission.  The information he holds is more valuable than the life of Major Carter."  Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Tok'ra life more valuable than Sam's?  

"You've gotta be kidding?" Jack exclaimed.

"Major Carter is expendable," Sordaa bluntly said.  Jack was just about to walk up to the guy and hit him, but Jacob got there first.  He walked straight up to the guy and hit him hard on the chin, sending him across the room.  The Tok'ra, insulted, got up and left the room.

Still fuming, Jack paced the room trying to calm down.  How dare he say Sam's life was "expendable".  She is anything but expandable.  Jack realised how much they needed a plan of escape.

As they were pondering their escape from the tunnel complex, Sam was still in agonising pain.  She was crunched up holding her stomach, groaning and screaming as the pain became more intense.

"She's bleeding," Jacob said as he noticed Sam's fatigue bottoms covered in blood.

"What the hell?" Jack said returning to kneeling down beside Sam.

"The only thing I've seen like this was a woman who had a miscarriage when I was on a dig near Karnak," Daniel mentioned.  This seemed to spark something in both Jack and Jacob.

"Oh course!" Jacob shouted.  "When Telmark came forth to talk to us, he induced a miscarriage!" Jacob said sort of happy to know what was the matter but realising how serious a condition his daughter was in.

"But that means, she is pregnant!" Jack said backing away.  She was pregnant!  And that must mean that the child was his!  Jack couldn't believe it.  He was in complete shock that he didn't notice Jacob trying to talk to him.

"Jack!" Jacob shouted.  "Is there something I should know about?" Jacob said standing up and staring at Jack.

"No," Jack hurriedly said.  Jacob, not convinced, was about to quiz Jack further when another explosion on the surface drew his attention away from Jack and to their immediate danger.

"We require a means of escape," Teal'c pointed out.

"Teal'c, come with me. I need to find how guarded that Gate is," Jack said as he ran out of the room with a look back at Sam lying on the floor.

"Daniel, did you know she was pregnant?" Jacob asked returning to Sam.

"I had no idea," Daniel said honestly.

"So you don't know why Jack reacted the way he did?"  Jacob said.  He has always been suspicious of Sam and Jack's relationship, but Jack's reaction was more than plain shock.

"I think he was just surprised that Sam never mentioned it," Daniel said, although some part of him couldn't help but suspect that there was something more to it that he made out.

"Sam?" Jacob said.  She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her father.  "Are you pregnant?" he gently asked.  Sam simply nodded her head.  Jacob so wanted to ask who the father was, but felt this was probably the wrong moment.  "How far along are you?" he asked instead.  Sam held up two fingers to indicate two months.  

"Sam," Daniel said, "we think when the Tok'ra came forward, it induced a miscarriage."  Sam cried even harder.  "We're trying to get you out of here," Daniel reassured her.  She nodded.  All she wanted was to be back at home curled up on her sofa watching her favourite television programme, Will and Grace.  She felt light headed and a little faint, and there was not only pain in her stomach but it was really sharp at one side.  She could hear herself mentally saying, "this is not good."  That feeling of light-headedness continued until she finally blacked out,

Jack and Teal'c had made their way to the surface, making sure they covered their tracks well to ensure the entrance to the Tok'ra base could not be found.  They reached the Gate and found at least ten Jaffa heavily armed, guarding the gate.

"What's your plan of action, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked wondering what was on his leader's mind.

"I'm thinking it's too many to take," Jack admitted.  Jack sat for a moment watching the Jaffa, who were scouring the landscape.  Jack knew a full on attack, even with the help of the Tok'ra would not work and these are not the sort of guys to be distracted easily.  Suddenly an idea came to Jack.

"Teal'c, fall back," he ordered his silent friend and they made their way back to the tunnels.  Jack ran round the tunnels to get back to Carter, Daniel and Jacob, narrowly missing falling debris from the bombardment above.

"Jack!" Daniel smiled as Jack returned to the group.

"How's she doing?" he quietly asked Daniel.  Daniel took him off to one side.

"Not good.  She needs to be in the infirmary," Daniel told him.  Daniel could clearly see that Jack was worried and hoped he had a genius idea for getting them out of there.

"Jacob," Jack said getting Jacob's attention.  "Can you build tunnels wherever you like and as long as you like?" Jack enquired.

"Yes we can. Just depends on what crystal you use.  Why?" Jacob asked curious where the conversation was going.  

"Coz, I want to build one.  I want to build a tunnel that goes directly under the gate, and then blow it up," Jack explained.

"Thus killing the Jaffa the currently guard the gate," Teal'c said, getting Jack's plan.

"Exactly.  We will detonate C4 under the gate via remote control while we wait on the surface.  When we get the chance, dial the gate and escape through."

"There are so many things that could go wrong with this plan Jack," Jacob said sceptically.  "But it's the best plan we've got."

Jacob grabbed a couple of the Tok'ra to help Jack set up his plan.  The tunnel was built to Jack's specification, to stop just under the gate, but far enough away from the DHD to make sure they can dial up once on the surface.  Jack set enough C4 to cause an explosion just the size he wanted and ran off down the tunnel.  He got where the others had gathered and Sam was now lying on a makeshift stretcher.

"Come on, we've got to get to the surface," Jack said.

"Gently," Jacob said as Teal'c and a member of the Tok'ra picked up Sam.  They carried her along the tunnels, destroying them as they went.  They wanted to make sure there was no trace of the Tok'ra base left.  All that was left was Jack's tunnel, which would be destroyed when the C4 blew.

Up on the surface, they hid in a wooded area close to the stargate and Jack watched the Jaffa through his binoculars.  They had to be close together for the plan to work, so he would have to wait before setting off the C4 or the plan wouldn't work.

Jacob crawled closer to Jack, who was in front of everyone else.  

"Waiting for the opportune moment?" Jacob said.

"Something like that," Jack said keeping a close eye on the Jaffa.

"Rather like you and Sam then?" Jacob accused.  Jack remained still quickly trying to come up with some sort of come back, but failing to think of anything suitable.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Jacob said studying Jack's reaction carefully.

"It wasn't like that," Jack started, trying to explain.

"I can't believe this!" Jacob exclaimed.  "For one thing, it's against regulations."

"Don't you think we know that!" Jack retorted raising his voice a little too loud.  "We know perfectly well what is at stake," Jack said quieter.  

"You do?" Jacob said sceptically.  "You know, Sam has worked hard to get where she is, and won't let anyone jeopardise her career," Jacob forcefully said.

"Neither will I?  Jacob, I swear didn't know she was pregnant.  She never told me," Jack said trying to convince Jacob.

"So you're not denying that you slept with her?" Jacob accused.  Jack became silent again.  The silence was enough to answer Jacob's question.  "I can't believe you!" Jacob said.

"Look Jacob, this is nor the time or the place to discuss this!" Jack said forcefully.  

Jack looked back at the gate and noticed all the Jaffa had gathered around the gate.  Jack got out the detonator from his pocket and pressed down on the button.

The explosion was not only as big as Jack wanted, but louder than he expected.  The noise made shook the whole valley and all Jaffa in the surrounding area heard the bang.  The team and the remaining Tok'ra made a dash for the gate.  The explosion had made a crater five metres in diameter and the DHD was untouched, just as Jack planned.  They all ran from their hiding place with Jack's P90 constantly firing, aimed at the all the Jaffa who made their way to the Gate and at the ones who were still left alive from the explosion.  

Jack laid down cover fire as Daniel ran to the DHD and dialled the co-ordinates for home.  He punched in the GDO code and they all ran through the gate, with Jack and Jacob holding back to cover their friends as they ran through the gate.  As Jack jumped through the gate, he was caught on the upper arm by a staff weapon.  As he arrived through the gate and landed hard on the ramp leading to the gate at the SGC.  He rolled over and screamed for the Iris to be closed behind him.

*******************************************************

"Colonel, what happened?" Hammond asked as a medical team attended to the colonel.

"The base was discovered by Baal, sir," he informed his CO.  "Remind me never to help the Tok'ra move ever again," Jack said as the medical team bandaged up his arm.  He watched as Sam was carted off to the infirmary still on the stretcher from the planet.

Jacob followed his daughter to the infirmary with the Tok'ra not far behind vocalising their complaints about Telmark.

Jack hardly paid attention to the nurse who was trying to see to him, for trying to see what was happening with Sam.  She was in the bed on the other side of the infirmary, with a curtain blocking Jack's view.  Jacob was having to be restrained by three airman from trying to get to his daughter and attacking the nurses.

"Colonel O'Neill, will you sit still!" the nurse demanded.

"How's Major Carter?" Jack asked.

"I will find out for you once I finished here with you," she told him as she continued to suture his wound and finish bandaging the staff wound up.  Once the nurse had finally finished with Jack, and after shouting at him several times, she walked over to one of the nurses that was attending to Sam.  Jack watched carefully trying to lip-read what they nurse was saying without success.  Finally the nurse returned to Jack who was very anxious to fond out if Sam was alright.

"Major Carter has had a miscarriage and is currently undergoing treatment.  You will be informed of any further developments," she told him and he was escorted out of the infirmary.  

Outside the door were Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob.  Jack decided it would be best to keep some distance between himself and Jacob and sat beside Daniel.  There was silence in the hall and you could have cut the tension with a spoon.  Jacob shot evil looks at Jack every so often.  It had been half an hour and they hadn't heard any news, and it worried everyone.  A nurse appeared to talk to them, and the all stood up.  

"What's happening?" they all said together.  

"Major Carter has had an ectopic pregnancy," she explained.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"An ectopic pregnancy is one that occurs outside of the womb, in this case the fallopian tube," the nurse explained.

"That sounds serious," Daniel said.

"It is.  It's a good thing we have caught it now.  If we had waited to see symptoms, Major Carter's life would be in serious danger."

"So what are you doing now?" Jacob asked."

"We have to perform a laparoscopic procedure.  The surgeon will remove the embryo and try and repair the damage if possible," she told them.

"If possible?" Jack repeated.

"If the fallopian tube is too damaged, the surgeon will have to remove it to ensure another ectopic pregnancy cannot happen again.  Major Carter is in good hands, colonel.  I'm sure she'll be fine.  She is in surgery now.  After the surgery, she will need to rest for a few days in the infirmary and then at least a week at home."  

"Thank you," Daniel thanked the nurse and she walked back into the infirmary.  They all stood in shock.  It was sort of a good thing that this happened now.  If they had waited, Sam could have died.  At least this way she has a chance.

The Tok'ra that had been brought through, including Sordaa, had been insisting that the information Telmark holds should be extracted before anything is given to Major Carter, which may affect the symbiote's ability to give the information.

"Would the rest of SG-1 and General Carter please come to the briefing room," they were all ordered over the tannoy.  Reluctantly, they all moved to leave, with Jack hanging back slightly just in case.  But there wasn't any movement and he dragged himself up to the briefing room.

As they walked in, they saw all the Tok'ra standing to one side seemingly awaiting the others.  They all nervously took their usual seats, with Jacob sitting opposite Jack.

"What's this all about General?" Jack boldly asked.

"The Tok'ra wish Major Carter to leave immediately with them to be able gain the information they require and then extract the symbiote," the General told them.

"I hope you told them where to shove it, sir," Jack replied, voicing the opinion of most in the room.

"Colonel O'Neill," Sordaa spoke up.  "Telmark may carry the key to the destruction of Goa'uld.  This information is vital.  Can't you see that Major Carter's life is insignificant?"  Sordaa said mot able to understand where the problem was.

"Major Carter is an important member of my team, and irreplaceable.  She is anything but insignificant," Jack said rising from his seat.

"She is also my daughter and if you think I will allow this, you've got another thing coming," Jacob said joining in the attack on the Tok'ra.  

"And what does Selmak say?" Sordaa asked.  Jacob closed his eyes and Selmak came forward.

"I agree with Jacob.  Major Carter is an important ally and she may hold the key to the destruction of the Goa'uld with her technological advances.  However," Selmak said.

"There's a however?" Jack said turning to Selmak.

"However, I can see that the information Telmark holds is important.  But the Tauri would return Telmark intact once Major Carter is better.  Since Telmark is too weak to heal her, it will take time to be able to access this information," he told them.

"So why can't we gain our knowledge through Major Carter?" Sordaa suggested.

"Because it was because Telmark came forth that caused her illness.  Be patient Sordaa, the Tauri will honour their word and allow Telmark to give you the required information when Major Carter is strong enough."  And with that, the Tok'ra bowed and were guided to the control room to dial the gate to their new base.

"We will be notified as soon as Major Carter is strong enough?" Sordaa clarified.

"You will," Jacob replied.  They didn't wait to watch the Tok'ra leave through the gate, as they were all desirous to see how Sam was.  They ran into the infirmary to find that Sam was not there.

"Where's Sam/Carter?" Jack and Jacob said together.

"Major Carter is recuperating in her private quarters," the doctor told them.  "And wishes to speak to General Carter," the nurse told them all before they ran out to see her.

"Just Jacob?" Jack said a little upset that she didn't want to see him.

"Yes."

"How is Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"She is well.  She just needs to rest," the nurse happily told them.  Jack could hardly control the smile growing across his face.  She was OK.  

Sam was lying on the bed with her laptop on her lap writing up a report when she heard a knock at the door.  She assumed it was the nurse, who had instructed her to rest, so hurriedly tried to hide her laptop, but struggling.  Her stomach was still sore, so bending over or stretching really hurt.  She covered the laptop with a pillow, finding nowhere else to hide it.

"Come in," she ordered.

"Hey Sam," Jacob said as her entered.

"Dad!" she said delighted to see him.  He walked over to the bed and threw his arms gently around her, careful not to squeeze her too hard.  "What took you so long?" she asked.

"The Tok'ra needed a word," Jacob told her.  She didn't need to know the details.  "How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"Better than before.  My stomach's still a little sore, but that will wear off I'm told," she sadly said.

"Jack told me what happened."  Sam stared at him.  She would never have thought that Jack would ever say anything, unless her dad bullied it out of him.  

"We didn't mean for it to happen, it just did.  Bet he was shocked when he found out."

"He's not the only one.  Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"I didn't know how.  If I said anything, people would start speculating who the father was and I was worried for Jack.  It would find it's way back to him and he would be court marshalled for fraternisation," she explained.

"But he was the father?" Jacob pointed out.

"True.  But I didn't want anyone else to know that."

"You really care for him don't you?" Jacob said realising.

"I do," she simply said.

"Well, he's lucky to have you.  But you have to remember you're an officer in the US Air Force."

"Don't I know it.  Don't worry dad, this won't happen again."

"Don't get me wrong, kid.  I want to see you happy.  But I don't want you to throw away your life's dream."

"I won't."  And Jacob cuddled her in his arms as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

********************************************************

Once asleep, Jacob stepped outside the room and went in search of Jack.  He didn't have to go far, as Jack was hanging around a nearby corridor.

"Jack," Jacob shouted.  Jack quickly spun around and found Jacob walking towards him.  Instinctively, Jack took a step back.

"I'm not going to hit you, Jack.  No matter how much you deserve it," Jacob told Jack.  It didn't help much.  Jack was still waiting for Jacob to explode on him.  Jacob showed him into an empty room and sat down on one of the empty chairs.  Jack sat quite a distance from Jacob, unsure why Jacob had brought him in here, alone.

"Jack, do you care for my daughter?  And I don't mean as your team member," Jacob asked.  Jack thought this had to be the most uncomfortable situation he has ever been in.

"Yes I do care for her," he admitted.  Jacob nodded, trying to think how to word his next question.

"And if there were no regulations…" he started.

"I would marry her," Jack confessed.  "With your permission of course," he added.  That wasn't quite the answer Jacob was expecting.  He thought it was plainly lust, but maybe he was wrong about that.  They seem to care about each other more than they probably should.  They had been careful for five years, and this is the first incident of anything.

"Jacob," Jack said bringing Jacob back to reality. "Nothing will happen again.  No matter how much we want it to," Jack reassured Jacob.

"It'd better not.  Well, not until one of your retire of course.  Why don't you go and check on Sam for me Jack?" Jacob said.  Jack smiled and got up and walked out of the room and knocked gently on Sam's door.

"Come in," he heard her groggily say.  Jack turned back to see Jacob standing at the end of the corridor watching him.  Jack opened the door and peered in.

"Hey Carter," Jack said.

"Come in, Jack," she invited.  Jack walked in the door and closed it behind him.  

"How you doing?" Jack caringly asked.

"Not bad."  There was an awkward silence between them.  Both had so many questions flying around their heads, they didn't know where to start.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant Sam?" Jack asked. There wasn't any easy way to introduce the subject so might as well not be subtle.  

"It's not exactly easy to tell you CO that you're pregnant with his child," she retorted.  Jack sat on the end of the bed.

"I don't suppose it is," Jack agreed.   "So much for not changing anything between us," Jack commented.

"Once Telmark is removed and found a new host, General Hammond has instructed me to go home and rest."

"Well, that's good.  You need to rest," Jack added.

"What's happening about Telmark?" she asked.

"You're dad didn't tell you?  They are going to wait till you are stronger then get the information they need from him," he told her.

"No need to wait," she said.

"Sam, you don't want any complications.  It's best if you just wait before Telmark comes back."

"I agree.  Telmark can't come forth yet, but that doesn't mean I don't know how his mission went," she pointed up.  "I was in the middle of typing it up on my computer when my dad came in."

"Clever girl," Jack smiled.  Sam pulled out the laptop from underneath the pillow and opened it up.  She started typing and Jack moved closer to watch as she typed.  It was a little distracting but Sam managed to get all the information out of Telmark that he wanted and finished writing up the report.  She saved the file and handed a disc to Jack.

"I'll just go and give this to your father," Jack said as he left.  He ran to the one place he knew Jacob would be – the mess hall.  

Jack walked in with the disc still in hand to see Jacob sitting down with Daniel and Teal'c enjoying a cup of delicious coffee.  Jack could smell the scent of the coffee and realised it had been hours since he ate or had anything to drink, so got himself a cup.  He walked over to the table.  The only chair left was one right beside Jacob.  Nervously Jack sat in the seat and put his coffee down on the table in front of him.

"What's that you got?" Daniel enquired.

"Coffee," Jack quipped.  Jacob laughed, nearly spitting out his mouthful of coffee while Daniel gave Jack an annoyed look.  Jack couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"In your hand," Daniel reiterated.

"A disc.  Jacob, this is Telmark's mission report.  Carter just typed it up," Jack said as he handed the disc to Jacob.  Jacob couldn't believe it.  It would mean they wouldn't have to interrogate Sam for answers and the symbiote could be taken out quicker.  

"Thank you Colonel O'Neill," Selmak thanked him.  "I will inform the Tok'ra at once," and he left the room immediately to find General Hammond to open the gate for him.

"I should have thought that Sam would know about the mission," Daniel said.  

"Indeed.  The Tok'ra do share all knowledge with the host.  Major Carter would have been well aware of the success of the mission," Teal'c added.

"Once she is feeling better, the Tok'ra will remove Telmark and Carter has been instructed by Hammond to go home and rest," Jack said drinking his coffee.

"Well that's good news," Daniel said.  "And for once Jack, you were right," Daniel added.

"What?" Jack said confused.

"Nothing ever goes to plan. A simple moving house turns into a nightmare," Daniel explained.  Jack laughed.  This was one of those rare times he wished he hadn't been right.

*****************************************************

It had taken Sam a couple of days to gain enough strength to go through the gate to have Telmark removed.  Telmark himself seemed to have gained strength too and came forward to talk to Jack and the rest of SG-1.

"Colonel, I must repeat my apologies to you and the rest of your team.  If I had known Major Carter was pregnant, I would never have came forth," he apologised.

"I know," Jack simply said.

"Major Carter has shared some most valuable information with me, and has made me understand the Tauri so much more than I did.  I hope we can still remain friends," he said holding out his hand.  Jack uneasily took it.  They all watched as Jacob and Sam walked up the ramp and through the gate to the new Tok'ra base.

Once on the other side, Sam was able to relax a little and prepare for Telmark to leave her.  Part of her was sad to see him leave.  He had talked to her through her pain, when no-one else could reach her and helped her write up the report on the laptop.  She could now see what her dad saw in the blending.  She knew about Telmark's past and his life in general.  This was a different experience for her from Jolinar, as this time she had motor control and it was Telmark who was doing the talking in her head.

"Has a new host been found?" Sam enquired.

"Yes.  A young man, suffering from lung cancer has decided to try.  Telmark, you say, is feeling stronger and he may be able to help the young gentleman," the Tok'ra scientist told Sam.

"Good," Sam quietly said.  She would have hated to see Telmark in a tank again.  

Once the extraction had taken place, Sam was taken to a private room to rest.  But she couldn't' rest, she wanted to know Telmark was safe.  After about an hour lying down, she got up and found he new host sitting up on a bench in the lab.

"Major Carter," she heard Telmark speak.

"Telmark. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better, thanks to you," and he slightly bowed to her.  "My new host is sick, but nothing I can't handle."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sam said with a smile on her face.

"I suppose you will be leaving soon?" Telmark said.

"Yes, I will be leaving very soon.  I feel fine now, and I'm sure the General will be worried about me."

"And Colonel O'Neill," Telmark said with a cheeky smile on his face.  Sam laughed.  It was not like she could hide her feelings for the Colonel from Telmark.  He was able to feel them for himself.

"He probably is," she said playfully.

"I know you love him, but I can tell by the way he looks at you, he loves you just as much," Telmark said.

"Well, you know it could never happen,"

"Well, not yet," Telmark joked.  Sam gently backhanded him across the head and they both burst into laughter.

"What's going on here?" they both heard Jacob say from behind Sam.

"Nothing dad," Sam said with the laughter dying down.

"Everything's ready for you to go home," Jacob informed her.

"You're not coming?" Sam said surprised.

"Sorry kid, I can't.  I've got to sort things out here," he explained.

"It's OK.  I'm glad to see your well Telmark.  You're welcome back at the SGC anytime you wish," she said turning back to Telmark.

"Thank you Major Carter," and he bowed again.  Sam walked out of the room and was escorted to the ring platform by Jacob.

"I'm sorry you have to stay," Sam admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll be back later to check on you," he informed her.

"No trust," she joked.  He gave her a look and they both laughed.  He dialled the Gate for her and put in the GDO code.  

"See you later kid," Jacob said as she walked up the steps to the Gate.  She looked back and smiled at him.  Finally she stepped back through the Gate and back to the SGC.

*******************************************************

Back at the SGC, she found the rest of SG-1 waiting for her on the other side.  Jack was smiling, clearly glad to see her well again.

"Welcome back, Major," he said still smiling.

"Thank you, sir," she said keeping it professional.  

"What happened to Telmark?" Daniel enquired.

"He's got a new host," she happily told him.

"Well, that's good news, isn't it?" Daniel said.

"Yeah," Sam said still smiling.

Sam was just looking forward to going home for a few days and relaxing watching TV and doing absolutely.  Yeah, every-so-often it was good to step into the Colonels shoes and act like him.  While she was in her lab collecting her things, she got a visitor.

"I thought the idea was to rest?" Jack said.

"I'm just clearing up, sir," she said.

"Right, that's why they're in your bag is it?" he spotted.  Busted!  

"It's just a few little bits I'm working on," she said trying to justify why she should take them home.

"And at work they should stay," he said unpacking them from her bag.

"Come off it, sir," she protested, trying to put them back.

"No, you have orders to rest, and I'm going to make sure you do." Jack forcefully said.

"And how exactly do you intend on doing that when I'm at home with meals to make, shelves to dust and letters to open?" she quipped.

"Easy.  I'm coming with you," he said.

"And that's how we got into this mess in the first place," Sam pointed out.  Jack stopped what he was doing.  He hadn't thought of that.  He was only thinking of staying to help her round the house, that wasn't even on his mind (much!).

"Sam…I…er…" he stuttered.  Sam realised that he hadn't meant that, and had learnt his lesson, as had she.

"It's OK Jack.  A personal butler for a couple of days would be great!" she said.  "You can start by carrying that bag up for me," she said walking out.  Jack shook his head and picked up the bag and followed.  SG-1 had some downtime anyways, and he was only going to spend it on base.  

At her house, Sam settled on the bed while Jack ran around making her cups of coffee and sandwiches.  It was good having Jack around because she didn't need to move a muscle and could sit and watch Will and Grace as much as she liked, despite the fact that Jack hated it and complained he was missing the Simpsons.  

It was late and Jack was getting a little tried running around all the time, for trivial things just to amuse Sam.  But he did offer, he had to remind himself.  Jack was sitting in the lounge and resting when he heard Sam's voice calling him from her bedroom.

"Jack!" she shouted.  Reluctantly Jack pushed himself off the comfortable chair and slowly made his way to her.  She was sitting there with two cups of coffee in front of her, with the Simpsons on the TV.

"Surprise," she said and she handed him one of the cups and leaned back against the pillows she had piled up against the bed rests.  Jack joined her and sat beside her sipping his coffee. They sat contently in each others company watching the Simpsons.  Sam cuddled up into Jack and they lay there together on her bed, in his arms watching the TV till she finally dropped asleep. Jack watched her and absentmindedly stoked her golden blonde hair.  When she was finally asleep he leaned down and gently kissed her and fell asleep, with the woman he loves in his arms.

The End


End file.
